3-Stage
The 3-Stage is an animatronic stage format found at some Chuck E. Cheese's restaurants. The format is found in locations that originated as ShowBiz Pizza Place restaurants. In most cases, animatronics on the 3-Stage are manufactured by Creative Engineering. The 3-Stage contains characters across three separate stages. Stage left contains a backdrop of a brick wall with "Pasqually's Amateur Hour" written on it. Stage left contains the following characters: * Pasqually * Pizzacam Center stage is decorated to resemble a rooftop. The backdrop is designed to resemble a cityscape, and a large lit sign that reads "Munch's Make Believe Band" is located behind the characters. Center stage contains the following characters: * Jasper T. Jowls * Mr. Munch * Helen Henny * Moon * Building * Munch Jr. Stage right contains a black rain curtain backdrop, a neon sign, a star that lights up in certain songs, and a television. The following character is on stage right: * Chuck E. Cheese Additionally, the Wink, a sign containing an image of Chuck E. Cheese with an animated winking eye, is located on the valence over center stage. The 3-Stage format was originally designed for ShowBiz Pizza Place restaurants to house The Rock-afire Explosion animatronic show, which operated on three stages. Due to changing relations with Creative Engineering, which owned The Rock-afire Explosion, ShowBiz Pizza Time moved to replace The Rock-afire Explosion with a different stage show. To that end, ShowBiz test marketed the use of licensed characters, ultimately deciding to test Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear and Boo Boo at three ShowBiz locations for a one-year period. The Rock-afire Explosion was ultimately removed from ShowBiz Pizza Place restaurants via Concept Unification, which replaced the Rock-afire characters with Chuck E. Cheese characters as Munch's Make Believe Band. This was accomplished by replacing the cosmetics on the existing animatronics, changing the locations of animatronics on the stage, changing stage backdrops, and upgrading equipment. All of the former Rock-afire animatronics were reused, with the exception of those used for Billy Bob and Earl Schmerle, which were completely removed. During Concept Unification, the animatronics were fitted with latex masks, similar to the masks on Rock-afire Explosion characters prior to Concept Unification. During the early 2000's, the masks on the animatronics were replaced with ones made of thin plastic. In the early 2010s, three 3-Stage locations were converted to the CU 1-Stage format, which utilizes the Creative Engineering animatronics on a single stage with "Chuck E's Make Believe Band" wording on the valence, and a new backdrop behind the characters. Only Chuck E. Cheese, Helen Henny, Mr. Munch, Jasper T. Jowls, and Pasqually are used in this new format. The 3 Stage in Wilmington, Delaware has neon lights around the buildings in the backgrounds as of 2015. The 3 Stage in Wilmington, North Carolina is the last 3 Stage to have both Munch Jr. and the helicopter light as most 3 stages no longer have one. However, Munch Jr is no longer operating. As of 2015 Guatemala's 3 Stage is the last 3 stage to have a Latex Jasper, and a Latex Pasqually. Chuck E's latex mask is under his plastic one (The Latex mask is Either Destroyed or Badly Damaged). It is the only 3 stage to feature a Chuck E Cheese light from a 2 stage as other 3 stages don't. it is the only 3 stage outside the USA. Lynnwood and Guatemala's 3 stages are the only two 3 stages to feature LED lights display that reads "Chuck E. Cheese" in color changing lights (Guatemala's is on Stage left with Pasqually) (Lynnwood has their's on Stage Right with Chuck E Cheese). It is the only 3 stage to feature both a sign with LED lights display that reads "Chuck E. Cheese" in color changing lights and aneon sign that says "Chuck E Cheese" on it. Guatemala's 3 Stage Chuck E Cheese no longer wears shorts nor a hat, he only wears the "Cool Chuck" Shirt. Pizzacam and Munch Jr. have been removed from most restaurants since the 1990s. Some restaurants have removed the Building and the Moon. 3-Stage Pasqually 1.jpg|Stage left 3-Stage center stage.jpg|Center stage 3-Stage stage right.jpg|Stage right Screenshot_2015-08-23-18-04-36.png|Guatemala City, Guatemala's Stage left Screenshot_2015-08-23-18-04-09.png|Guatemala City, Guatemala's Center Stage Screenshot_2015-08-23-18-04-29.png|Guatemala City, Guatemala's Stage right Odd stage.jpg|An odd 3-stage in Lynnwood, Washington with cyberamic animatronics rather than the normal 3-stage ones. PinevilleMatthewsRD3Stagein2015.PNG|The 3-Stage at The Chuck E. Cheese's in Charlotte, North Carolina (Pineville Matthews RD) in 2015. Screenshot_2015-08-23-18-03-44.png|Guatemala City, Guatemala's 3 Stage Springfield OH 3-Stage.jpg|The 3-Stage at The Chuck E. Cheese's in Springfield, Ohio. |undefined|link=undefined Category:Stages Category:Existing Stages Category:The 90s